<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Case of the Infuriating Present by fandroid1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672675">The Case of the Infuriating Present</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandroid1/pseuds/fandroid1'>fandroid1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anderson is a Little Shit, But kind of nice though, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Sherlock and John's first meeting was at the morgue, all characters are just mentioned, cause it's so much cooler, sherlock and the solar system, where Sherlock was beating corpses with a crop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandroid1/pseuds/fandroid1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John’s family and friends are keen about giving presents to their baby. Sherlock and John are less so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Case of the Infuriating Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant">Resonant</a> for her beta reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Sherlock and John formally announce that they're expecting a baby, the reactions are enthusiastic, to say the least.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mummy Holmes stocks them with clothing that will suffice for the next few years, including items that she kept ever since Sherlock was a baby ("These all are still brand new; Sherlock always had some </span>
  <span>aversion</span>
  <span> to trousers, you know"); and Daddy Holmes adds a onesie with a print of the periodic table (Sherlock hums with approval, until he notices the typical Dad-joke below). Mrs Hudson knits a jumper ("He will grow up to dress like the wrong dad," groans Sherlock); and Mycroft send a tiny made-to-measure suit (Sherlock sighs with defeat: "Bring back the fluffy jumper, John.")   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry presents them a baby bottle with a whiskey label ("It's a joke!" she exclaims as they exchange looks). Molly keeps up the slightly-morbid line with a rubber chewing toy shaped like a skull (Sherlock snorts, of course, morgue humor; and John gives up with the thought that if Sherlock had a skull as a friend, then the toy is a reasonable compromise). Mike </span>
  <span>completes the set</span>
  <span> with a miniature riding crop ("I don't think the guy will ever recover from this experience," says John with sympathy, but they both smile as they remember their first meeting). Sherlock makes a scant protest when John destroys a similar whip that came with a note saying "Would LOVE to take the offspring to a dinner sometime"). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lestrade gets a formal badge with the caption "DI Watson-Holmes" (Sherlock looks horrified as if "The New Scotland Yard" was some kind of an extremely obscene expression attached to his toddler's name). Sally - with a smug smile - gives them a little deerstalker (Sherlock gnashes his teeth when John refuses to let him get rid of it, claiming the ear covers are useful for maintaining the baby's body's temperature). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what vexes Sherlock more than everything, and beyond all reason, is that of all the presents it seems the baby loves the most his mobile, the one designed like the solar system, which was a gift from Anderson. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>